A user may access network services and visit various websites via a variety of user endpoint devices. For example, the user may visit any number of URLs via a computing device such as a computer, a mobile device such as a cell phone, a computing tablet, or a smart phone, a smart television, an intelligent vehicle, and the like. It is noted that the user's URL visitation behavior may be different on the various devices that are used to access these URLs. As such, the information gathered solely from the websites visited by the user may not be a good indicator of the general browsing behavior of the user.